The present invention relates to an automatic pattern sewing machine, and more particularly to an automatic pattern sewing machine which is so constructed that applique work can be automatically performed promptly and accurately.
Heretofore, a method of applique work with a sewing machine has been such that base cloth is manually moved along the contours of an applique piece stuck to the base cloth and that the contours of the applique piece are sewn on by zigzag sewing of small pitches.
This method has the problem that, when the external shape of the applique work is complicated, a high degree of skill is required for promptly and accurately performing the applique work, so the range of application of the method is chiefly limited to hobby fields.
Another method of applique work with a sewing machine has been such that the shape, size etc. of the applique work are first determined, that needle dropping data blocks defining the shape, size, etc. are generated on each occasion, and that the applique work is executed according to the data blocks.
This method is suited to repeatedly perform the applique work of the same shape, size etc., but it has the problem that labor and time are expended when performing many kinds of applique work.
Another problem of this method is as follows: In case of performing the applique work, unless a measure of controlling the sewing machine in accordance with the position and inclination of an applique piece on the base cloth is taken, the base cloth to which the applique piece has been secured needs to be precisely positioned to and set on a cloth frame. Labor and time are expended on the positioning operation.